The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘NJF16’. Our new tree resulted from crossing ‘A43-143-782081’ as the seed parent with ‘NJF4’ peach tree, as the pollen parent. The new variety differs from seed parent ‘A43-143-782081’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has flat fruit while the parent has round fruit. The new variety differs from pollen parent ‘NJF4’ (unpatented) in that the new variety has no blush and a golden yellow ground color while the parent has a light blush and a yellow-green ground color. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 134th tree in the 91st row of Block D in Cream Ridge, N.J.